Virtue
Virtue (ヴァーチャー, Vāchā) or (ヴァーチュー, Vāchū) is a demon in the series. History In the Christian hierarchy of angels, Virtues are part of the second sphere and watch over the movement of the heavenly bodies so that order is maintained. They are also said to be the fifth rank of angel (possibly referring to Maimonides' hierarchy, where they would be equivalent to the Jewish definition of Seraphim), and apparently are responsible for the distribution of miracles. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei:'' Tenshi Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil Coliseum: Tennin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers:'' Divine Race *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Virtues are simply recolored Dominions. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Virtues appear as normal enemies in the Amala Temple and the ruins of Mifunashiro, as well as the Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. Additionally, the White Rider will summon Virtues to its side (up to two) whenever possible. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Virtue can be caught on Shinagawa field and appear as one of the boss mobs in Diaspora Shinagawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force=Null |Expel=Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Sabbatma |Effect1=Summons/returns an ally demon |Cost1=20 MP |Level1=Innate |Skill2=Tetraja |Effect2=Prevents one Light/Dark instant kill from hitting any ally |Cost2=15 MP |Level2=Innate |Skill3=Hamaon |Effect3=Light instant kill to a single enemy, has a high success rate |Cost3=10 MP |Level3=42 |Evolvedfrom= Power |Evolvedfromlevel= 37 |Evolveinto= Dominion |Evolveintolevel= 46 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Normal Encounter'' ''EX Dungeon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Divine Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Holy Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons